Rosalie's Diary
by RabidVampireGirl
Summary: Rosalie's diary. Her story, how she found Emmett and her view of the things happening in the Saga. Rated M for obvious reasons if you've read the books
1. The Meeting

**A.N This is my first fanfic, so it's not going to be perfect. Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Sadly, I don't own Twilight, Rosalie, or anybody else. I'm just using them like.. Barbies. ****Enjoy! **

**Rosalie's Diary**

October 8, 1933

Today, Mother bought me this diary, in hopes that one day I would give it to my children so they can read about my childhood. I found it to be a wonderful idea, so I accepted it. I woke up this morning, to find that my younger brother, Benjamin age 12, had left me a note and a beautiful violet. The note read:

_Rose, _

_Mother is planning something. Good luck._

_-Ben _

This is why Ben is my favorite brother! Always so kind and thoughtful to me. I walked downstairs, to find my Mother waiting for me. "Good Morning, honey!" She chirped. "Hello, Mother" I responded. "Darling, I forgot your father's lunch today, would you mind taking it to him over at the bank?" "Of course, mother" I quickly ran back upstairs to change into one of my favorite dresses, a scarlet dress that falls to my knees, with white ribbon laced around my chest. I brushed my hair, and let it fall to the middle of my back. I then preceded downstairs. As I was about to walk through the door I heard a shrill "No! Rosalie Hale! Go put on your white organza, then roll up your hair, will you?" "Why mother? I'm just running over to the bank, right" "Yes.. you'll see why later." So I walked, for the millionth time, back up to my room. About 20 minutes later, I walked out and heard my mother gasp. "Rosalie… You look gorgeous!" "Thank you." I replied. I always looked gorgeous, with my beautiful blonde curls that fell to the middle of my back, my violet colored eyes framed by long lashes, and my perfect body, I was beautiful, and everyone knew it. "Okay, you may go now. Have fun!" Ok, she was seriously starting to scare me. I was just going over to daddy's bank? No big deal, right? So, I hurried out the door and into the cold October air. As I was walking, I noticed some men watching me from outside the bar. I hated walking past this place! "Hey Beautiful!" One man called, I think his name was John, I think he was visiting from Georgia. I broke into a run, scared they would follow me. I quickly tired of running, and broke into a brisk walk as I neared the bank. When I stepped inside, I was greeted by the smell of money and cinnamon. "Rose!" I heard my dad call, and turn to see him waving, and in tow, a man about my age, maybe a few years older, with pale blue eyes, and hair lighter then mine. "This is Royce King Jr. His father own the bank" "Hello, Rosalie" the man named Royce said. "Hi" I replied almost shyly. Me? Shy? This was not like me! "Get a grip, Rosalie" I muttered to myself. "Here's your lunch daddy" I said as I handed him his lunch and walked quickly out the door, back into the cool air. "I don't think she likes me" I heard Royce say. "She does, trust me, she is NEVER shy" that's the last I heard, as I had started to run home. I ran right past the bar, not even bothering to look at the men who whistled at me as I passed. "How did it go, honey?" was the first thing I hear as I walk in the door. "Fine" I replied stoutly as I stomped upstairs. When I went to sit on my bed, and give myself a good lecture, I noticed a bright red rose laying on my bed. There was a note attached as well:

_Rose,_

_I shall see you soon. _

_-R _

"Who is this "R" person" I whispered. Then it dawned on me "Royce"

Until next time,

~Rosalie

**A.N Well?How do you like it so far? I'm planning on continuing this until up until after Breaking Dawn ends. I hope you like it, and I'll write more ASAP. Review please!**


	2. Love?

**Hi everybody! So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, as I have school ,dance, life, . So I'm writing this as I am supposed to be working on homework, but that's boring so I'm not. This is going to be a short little chapter, and I really want another one up by this weekend. So I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks! **

**~M **

_November 2,1933 _

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written in you for so long! I have been so busy! Actually, I'm writing from Vera's parlor, watching her play with her baby, Henry, who, I just noticed, has dimples even when he is crying. But, back to me. After I had realized the note was from Royce, I heard the doorbell ring. Minutes later, I heard Royce's voice. _Oh no _I thought to myself, realizing I was about to make a fool of myself in front of Mother !"I'll get her!" I heard my mother call, before I heard her tiny feet pitter-pattering up the stairs. "Rose, there is an attractive man here by the name of Royce King. Darling, please go greet him!" "Yes mother" I had replied, before glancing at the mirror that covered almost a whole wall of my room. _Perfect, as usual_, I thought smugly, before gathering my dress, and walking slowly down the stairs, like a princess in a story. When I reached the bottom, I dropped my dress and looked up into the shocking eyes of Royce King Jr. "Hello, beautiful," Royce said with a smile, "how would you like to go on a little outing with me to the park, and then eat some dinner together?" "Umm… Sure" I replied uncertainly. "Okay then, love, out we go!" _Love?_ I thought to myself,_ does he mean, he LOVES me? _I didn't have time to ponder over this though, as Royce had grabbed my arm and pulled me into his automobile. _Well, no turning back now_! **(A.N: How right you are, Rose, how right you are…) **Well, I think I'll leave you in suspense, so goodbye for now!

Love,

Rosalie Hale

**Well, I think it turned out okay for writing this is 5 minuets, while writing a science report!**

**So please review, because it makes me want to update faster! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~M**


	3. Fast Forward

**A.N hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in forever! I've had writers block and been super busy! I'm also sad to say I'll be skipping a few months in this "entry" because I'm getting somewhat bored. Also, sorry some of the info in here will be whack, trying to get to the good stuff!. This won't be as good as usual, but please keep reading! Also, check out my other story, Cullen Karaoke! Thanks guys, and thanks for reviewing!**

**~M**

_Rosalie's Diary_

_December _

Today, Royce proposed at his family's annual Christmas party. When given the opportunity for a toast to the New Year and Christmas, he refused. I asked him why after the party, and to my surprise, he doesn't drink! Not even the occasional toast. I hope he will at our wedding.

_January_

Today, I f got my custom-made wedding dress! The corset is off-white with tiny flowers sewn in, the skirt is a light gold, with roses swirling on the train. My wedding is in approximately four months. I'm excited but nervous. Royce's friends are starting to pay a bit too much attention to me. What's up with this?

_February_

Valentine's Day is today! Royce bought me a snow-white horse. Mummy and Daddy are ecstatic. She's beautiful, as Royce said, "A beautiful, pure horse for my gorgeous Goddess." He then bent down to kiss me. There's something missing when he does that. Not quite as sweet as with Vera and her husband.

_March_

My wedding is in exactly one month. In one month, I WILL be queen. Nothing will stop me now. I'm so close. This time in two years, my fair haired children will be playing on my mansion grounds. I'm beginning to pity Vera.

_April_

Well, I'm about to leave Vera's. My wedding is in 6 days, 4 hours, 20 min, and 30.5 seconds.

Bye, Diary

_-Rosalie Lillian Hale_

Soon to be

_Rosalie Lillian King_

I like the sound of that.

**A.N Well, like it? Sorry it was kinda smashed together. Next chapter wil be up in an hour. Hope ya like it! Please please please review!**

**~M**


	4. No Words For This

**A.N Well guys. This should be good. A good song to listen to will reading this is Lithium by Evanescence. I just think it describes how I imagine Rose would feel. Especially the line in the song that goes " Just didn't drink enough to say you love me." Just seems like her. So ignore my ramblings and go read! **

**P.S this probably won't be in a very diary-ish because I think I'd be better to write as if it's happening.**

**~M**

_April_

Its snowing, and cold. Did I mention dark? The street lamps aren't helping at all. I should have had Daddy help walk me home. At least the coat Royce gave me is warm, and smells like him. Vera's Henry is the reason I'm out here. I wanted to see him; he's just sitting up by himself, and those dimples are enough to make every woman laugh. He'll be a great man someday. Is that laughing a few blocks away? _Should I go back to Vera's and ask her husband to walk me home?_ I thought, _No, I'll be fine. Probably just some older people out for a stroll._ _Wait…. Is that Royce?_ I've rounded the corner. It is Royce! Oh! He's drunk. "Hey Rose!" He calls out, and hands an empty whiskey bottle to his friend.. John I think, from Georgia. "Come here!" He says before reaching out and grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his gang of drunk men. "Well? What'd I saw John? Isn't she a looker!" Royce leaned down and kissed me drunkly, missing my lips and kissing my chin instead. His breath made me gag. "I can't tell with all those clothes on…" John replied, taking a drink from Royce's bottle. The other men laughed drunkly, and started to advance like wolves. Royce leaned down and kissed me again, the popped open my coat, I saw the brass buttons go flying into the gutter and then I was on the ground, with the five men ripping at my clothes. One had a knife, I considered screaming, but knew no one would hear me. "Just keep quiet!" one man said, before tearing off my dress.

It continued to snow.

"She sure is a beauty!" said one man. "Too bad she'll be dead! Ha ha!" said another one to Royce. Royce was currently leaning over me, forcing himself into me. I couldn't help it; I screamed as loud as I could. Then men, waiting for this, pounced and kicked me until I was crying even more. "Just leave me alone!" I screamed at them, hoping someone would help. No one did. I could hear my tears hitting the cold, stone pavement and freezing on my cheeks. Hopefully it'd be over soon.

They continued to punch and kick me, until they got bored. "Royce, she stopped fighting. We should leave now before they find her." "Sure" Royce replied, "Finish her, I have better things to do." I vaguely saw the man with the knife advance, and knew it's all be over soon. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I might still have a chance, but I could feel my visions of my fair hair children slipping. The man loomed over me, looked me in the eye, and held the knife to my throat. My eyes flickered to Royce one last time, and I heard someone say, "Looks like you'll have to find yourself a new bride!" This was followed by some drunk laughing and Royce's reply, "I'll have to learn some patience first." Then, everything went black.

I could feel myself being poked and prodded. _Just let me die_ I thought. I then knew I was dead, someone had picked me up and was flying with me. _An angel!_ I thought. I forced myself to perform one last task, as I wanted my last sight to be Him. My eyes slowly opened. _Carlisle Cullen!_ I didn't particularly like the doctor and his family, mostly because they were more beautiful than I. But they didn't mingle with society much, so I was still the most beautiful. I could feel myself being laid down on something... a couch perhaps? "I'm so, so sorry." I heard the doctor whisper in my ear. _Is he apologizing because of what happ- Oh! Oh! OH! _I could feel a ripping feeling. _He's brought me here to hurt me more!_ I arched my back and screamed as loud as I could, but I felt a cold hand clap down over my mouth. I was on fire. "Rosalie, oh Rosalie. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry."

The Burning continued

"Listen, Rosalie, you're becoming a vampire. I'm sorry, I did the only thing I could think of. What's happening now is your transformation. The venom is spreading in your veins." I screamed, I didn't want this! "Oh! I'm sorry! So sorry! It won't be much longer." I hope he was right, I could feel myself getting stronger, and the fire was extinguishing in my fingers and toes. "Really Carlisle?" I heard a male voice say, "Rosalie Hale? Couldn't you have changed some a little less conspicuous? " "It was too much of a waste" I heard Carlisle say. "Of course it was, Dear. You did the right thing" I heard a soft, motherly voice say. "Listen!" said Carlisle, "Her heart. It's almost complete!" My heart was on fire, thumping as fast as it could. I hoped it was fighting off the venom. I didn't want this! Then my heart stopped. "Look" said the woman's voice. And look I did. I opened my eyes into my new life. A life I would never escape from.

**Like? Hope so! Took me like three hours!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Much Love,**

**~M**


End file.
